gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic Rush Universe
Sonic Rush Universe Sonic Rush Universe would be a side-scrolling game for the Nintendo 3DS. Like its predecessors, Sonic Rush and Sonic Rush Adventure, this game will feature Sonic and Blaze as the two playable characters. However, this game will include the partner system introduced in Knuckles' Chaotix and Sonic Advance 3, bringing Tails and Marine into the actual gameplay. Plot Eggman and Eggman Nega use the power of the Chaos and Sol Emeralds in conjunction with the Power of the Stars, drawing them together along with pieces of their respective worlds. The resulting world is created out of the pieces and placed in a position equidistant from each world. Sonic and Tails are enjoying a nice vacation when the forest they are in is swept up and dragged into what is now Eggman Planet. They make their way to Eggman and fight him, but soon find Blaze and Marine had also been dragged onto this crazy planet. The four then journey throughout the planet, looking for the Eggmen in order to stop their nefarious plot and restore the worlds to normal before they completely merge and dissipate. Gameplay Gameplay would be the exact same as before: moving, jumping, spin dashing, tricks, etc. However, stage progression will mirror that of Sonic 3 & Knuckles, in that Sonic and Blaze cannot take the same route to get to the Goal Ring. Tails and Marine join Sonic and Blaze as backup, respectively, in order to progress further. Tails and Marine can Spin Jump along with their partners, collecting rings and defeating enemy robots. Each team will receive two new moves called Power Tricks, which can be used every fifty rings. Sonic's Power Tricks Sonic Wind: Sonic creates a massive tornado to lift himself and Tails above impregnable obstacles, allowing travel throughout the upper path of a Zone. Correct action commands will earn more Trick Points. Tail Stream: Tails spins his tails, creating a slipstream for Sonic to travel along temporarily, as well as hit enemies without getting hurt himself. Blaze's Power Tricks Axel Drill: Blaze readies a spinning fire kick to drill through obstacles that Sonic couldn't get through, allowing travel throughout the lower path of a Zone. Correct action commands will earn more Trick Points. Hyper Shot: Marine will take the lead and fire an energy fist attack, completely destroying all enemy robots in its path, regardless of their health meter. Stages Each stage is a piece of Sonic or Blaze's world brought into the mishmesh that is Eggman Planet. Sonic or Blaze must make it through three Acts and face a Boss afterward until the Final Boss. Getting Chaos and Sol Emeralds by defeating Metal Sonic and Metal Sonic 3.0 in Special Stages will allow the Extra Boss fight to open. Zone 1: Neo Emerald Hill A remake of Emerald Hill Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog 2. This forest-like area features classic enemies as well as some from the Modern Era. The Boss is the Egg Drilltank Mk. II. Zone 2: Sapphire Lake A gigantic lake with some underwater gameplay, and some Egg Scuba Pawns and Choppers. At least two points are water skiing points in which the player avoids being hit. The Boss is the Egg Swordfish. Zone 3: Topaz Ruin A desert-like ruin with an Egyptian-like theme. Blaze's Fire Boost can light torches, preventing darkness from overtaking certain areas. The Boss is the Egg Pharaoh. Zone 4: Quartz Carnival A fun park all in white, balloon animals allow higher jumping while bouncing balls break the floor and allow you to go down. The Boss is the Egg Carousel. Zone 5: Diamond Mountain A frosty mountain with falling platforms. There are multiple sections in which a plethora of enemies must be defeated in order to progress. The Boss is the Egg Frost Gunner. Zone 6: Amethyst Observatory A palace from Blaze's world. There are more puzzle elements to this stage, as well as some Egg Magician enemies. The Boss is the Egg Jupiter. Zone 7: Ruby Volcano A giant volcano housing the only means to get to Eggman's off-world base. Sonic's Wind Boost can put out torches, allowing gates to open. The Boss is the Egg Serpent. Final Zone: Gem Base A single Boss Battle with whichever Eggman the character opposes. The Boss is the Egg Gladiator. Extra Zone: Crystal Core More details later...